This invention relates to a check valve device for a fuel pump nozzle to substantially prevent liquid from coming out of the end of the fuel pump nozzle when the pump is turned off.
Fuel pump nozzles are well known in the art and they typically have shut-off valves disposed farther inside the nozzle near the trigger portion of the nozzle, but do not have a check valve device at the discharge end of the nozzle to substantially prevent liquid remaining in the nozzle after the pump is turned off from coming out of the discharge end of the nozzle as does the present invention.
One known prior art is a TRIGGER LOCK FOR FUEL PUMP NOZZLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 326,462.
Another known prior art is a TRIGGER LOCK FOR A FUEL PUMP NOZZLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 326,271.
Another known prior art is a FLUID DISPENSING NOZZLE INCLUDING IN LINE FLOW METER AND DATA PROCESSING UNIT, U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,309, which comprises a handle, a modular housing within the handle, a fluid flow passage extending through the housing, a controllable flow control valve disposed in the fluid flow passage, a flow meter to measure the flow of fluid, and an electronic data processing unit in the handle, to indicate the fluid flow through the nozzle.
Another known prior art is a SPILL CONTAINMENT AND FLEX HOSE PROTECTION DEVICE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,894, which comprises a gasoline supply tank, a dispenser, and at least one gasoline supply line.
Another known prior art is a FUEL DISPENSING NOZZLE WITH VAPOR-PROOF SEAL, U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,260, which comprises a vapor vent tube extending axially outward from the nozzle and arranged in spaced concentric alignment around the nozzle spout to establish a vapor recovery path, a sealing means moveable along the vapor tube, and a biasing means interconnected with the sealing means to prevent the escape of hydrocarbon vapors into the atmosphere.
Another known prior art is a CAST NOZZLE HAVING IMPROVED LATCH AND SHUT-OFF MECHANISM, U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,533, which comprises a hand guard and a lever and clip on the nozzle which further comprises a spine having a plurality of serrations therealong, and a return spring for biasing the clip out of engagement with the lever.
Another known prior art is a GASOLINE NOZZLE WITH EMERGENCY SHUT-OFF, U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,023, which comprises a nozzle having a breakaway outlet portion and an emergency shut-off mechanism which is actuated by separation of the outlet portion from the nozzle and which includes a valve mechanism.
Another known prior art is a GASOLINE DISPENSING NOZZLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,536, which comprises a nozzle having an entrance pipe, an elongated tube, a pair of toggle bars pivotally mounted within the nozzle, and a coil spring for biasing the toggle bars in opposition to one another.
Another known prior art is an EXTENSION FOR GASOLINE DISPENSING NOZZLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 261,674.
None of the prior art discloses or suggests the check valve device for a fuel pump nozzle of the present invention. There is a definite need for the present invention which extends through the dispensing end of the nozzle and which substantially prevents liquid such as is found in the gasoline nozzle after the pump is turned off from dripping out of the nozzle.